1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved splash block for positioning adjacent a building's foundation and for diverting water exiting a sump pump discharge line or a gutter spout away from the building's foundation. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus and a system comprising a plurality of the improved splash blocks and a method for positioning the improved splash blocks generally end-to-end for diverting the water a longer distance from the foundation than prior art splash blocks and for slowing the water's velocity as it exits each splash block.
2. Related Art
Splash blocks for locating external to a building's foundation and generally proximate a gutter spout or sump pump discharge line are known. The splash block usually has a generally flat bottom and three vertically extending sides. A rear end of the splash block closest to the gutter spout or discharge line is smaller in width than a front end of the splash block, such that the splash block has a general V-shape. Water exiting the gutter spout or discharge line is guided to the splash block and flows down the flat bottom of the splash block and to the earth surrounding the splash block. The water is contained within the flat bottom of the splash block due to the raised sides of the splash block. The purpose of the splash block is to move the water exiting the gutter spout or discharge line away from the building's foundation.
However, current splash blocks do not transport the water far enough from the building's foundation, nor do they allow for positioning relative to obstacles in the yard or area surrounding the building's foundation. Additionally, water exiting prior art splash blocks is often moving at a relatively high velocity, which results in a furrow or pool of water being formed proximate a discharge end of the splash block. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved splash block and splash block system.